Chibi's for A While
by AnimeLoverMars
Summary: When a science projects takes a bad turn Hinata and Yamaguchi are stuck with 'Little' problems. And with seven walking headaches. Please read and review, warnings FEMALE HINATA along with another FEMALE character. Have to read to see who else is a female.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello their Fanfiction readers, my name is AnimeLoverMars and I bring you a FEMALE Hinata story for you guys. If you do not like a FEMALE Hinata story please do me a favor and leave. **

**Remember this is my first story.**

**Warnings: FEMALE Hinata and another character :3 some OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga only the plot.**

**Onto the story! Please enjoy~**

* * *

Hinata was walking with Kageyama next to her, they are now headed into a random science class. The reason they both failed their test so asked, forced, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to help them with their project. In order to pass the class they need to make a simple liquid that even they could understand and make.

"Ne Kageyama will we finish it in time?" Hinata asked as she jumped to his side, to close for comfort.

"How should I know." Kageyama said as he looked away from her big brown eyes. He walked a little to his left, since she was on his right, to have enough space between them. "We better hurry up before he decides to leave us."

"'Kay." Hinata said as she walked ahead then turned a left walked passed three classes before stopping at the one where it was open. "We are here."

"About time chibi, king." Came Tsukishima's voice. "I was about to leave."

Hinata walked over to the table where they were sitting at, looking around she saw a bunch of glass cups, colorful liquids and a burner. She was about to touch the orange liquid when her hand was slapped away from the blond.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want to lose your hand that bad." Tsukishima saw as he then explained to her what it was.

Kageyama stood to the side enjoying the pout Hinta has on her face as she was being lectured by the blond teen in glasses. Glancing he saw Yamaguchi watching, not really understanding what was going on since he was asleep and woke up moments ago. Thus leaving the king to explain what was going on.

"Ah Hinata I thought you knew." Yamaguchi said as he also watched. He then noticed that he was being watched, meeting blue eyes he then asked, "Is something wrong?"

"You haven't told him." Kageyama said as he turned his attention back to the scene seeing Hinata make an even bigger commotion. Yamaguchi's eyes widen at the hidden meaning, he also turned his attention to the two.

"No, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Even if it means me never telling him." Yamaguchi said as he folded his arms and put his head on them. "I will never tell him, even if it kills me."

Kageyama went over to him and patted his back in a 'Its-okay-' way. He did not notice the Tsukishima's eyes narrow and him pushing Hinata aside receiving a 'Hey' from her. Walking over he grabbed Kageyama from his front shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing king." Tsukishima said as he put them a distance away from Yamaguchi and Hinata.

"Nothing." Was his reply.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." He snarled.

"Oh really."

Hinata walked over to Yamaguchi, hands behind her head, and stood next to her watching the fight go on.

"Ne, Yama who do you think will win." Hinata asked as she sat down.

"As always I will say Tsukki." Yamaguchi said. He sat up and rested his face in his hands, elbows on the table. "What about you?"

"Kageyama."

"Haha, why am I not surprised."

"I know-"

_CRASH_

_BREAK_

_SPLASH_

Looking up the two saw Tsukishima on top of Kageyama and around them broken glass, along with the orange, red, blue, purple, indigo, green, and yellow. Making an odd color.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Hinata said as she stood up, with Yamaguchi, and ran to their side. "Here Kage give me your hand."

As the king was reaching out he suddenly stopped, face went into pain. Tsukishima also had the same reaction.

"W-Whats hap-ppening." Tsukishima said as he held his stomach, Kageyame doing the same.

"I-It h-hurts..."

Yamaguchi and Hinata could only look as they shrunk in size, only to stop when Tsukishima looked around two and Kageyama around one in a half.

"What happen." Tsukishima said only to freeze as he heard his own voice. "Why do I sound like a wittwe kid?"

"Haha, you wook so stupid!" Came Kageyama's own child-like voice only for him to also freeze. "Why do I awso sound wittwe?"

"Look who's stupid now baby." Tsukishima taunted.

"HINATA!" Came a voice from the hall.

"Ah, that's Nishinoya, wonder what he wants?" Hinata said as stood up, having to bend down to take a closer look at the kids.

"OI HINATA WHERE ARE YOU!" Came Tanaka's voice beside Nishinoya's.

"Ah it's the two of them." She said and picked up Kageyama and Yamaguchi got Tsukishima.

"OI THERE IS NOR RUNNING IN THE HALLS IDIOTS!" Daichi said.

"Along with Captain." Yamaguchi said as he adjusted the toddler Tsukkishima.

"Probably with Suga too."

"And Asahi to because you can never see the three alone or separated only when school hours are over."

"Yea." Hinata sighed and saw the five of them enter, her brown eyes widen when she saw them slip and fall head on the liquid. It went with Nishinoya falling first, taking Tanaka who grabbed Daichi, who fell on Suga and Suga who yanked on Asahi's front shirt.

"AH! NOT YOU GUYS TOO!" Hinata and Yamaguchi yelled. Seeing the two closet to them shrink was enough but to see their whole friends was pushing it. Nishinoya and Tanaka looked around three while Suga, Daichi and Asahi looked around four.

"What happen."

"I don't know."

"Wow I wooked so cute when I was wittwe!"

"Why are we wittwe!"

"Everyone calm done."

Hinata and Yamaguchi stared at their captain and saw them glare, more like a pout, on his face.

"Expwain now."

"U-Um, well we were all working on our science project with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi helping us when Kage and Tsukishima got into an arguement thus creating this mess." Hinata said as she gestured to the mess the five now small toddlers were sitting at.

"Now what do we do?" Suga said.

"WAH!" Came from a crying Asahi.

"He's four and he is crying." Daichi said as he gave the man a 'are-you-serious' look.

"Aw~" Hinata said as she put Kageyama down and grabbed Asahi. "It's ok Asahi, it's going to be okay Hinata has you."

"Hey!" Called Kageyama.

"I think he is going to cwy mowe now." Tsukishima said watching the scene from Yamaguchi's arms.

"Hinata we should start cleaning the mess up and do something about them." Yamaguchi said as he set Tsukishima down, receiving a frown he ignored or did not see.

"Yea you are right." Hinata said as she set down Asahi and walked to the class closet to get the broom and mop. She then got to work with Yamaguchi helping in what ever way he could. "Ne Yamaguchi what are we going to do."

"We can send their parents email's saying that they had something to do and won't be back for a while." Yamaguchi said. "You can leave that to me, since Vacation just started I can make an email look real. But the problem will be were they will stay at."

"My mom left me alone, she took my sister. They won a lottery so the kids could stay with us." Hinata said as she remembered what her mom told her last night. "They left like around two in the morning. If your parents let you, you can crash in my place too Yamaguchi."

"Wow, why would you mom leave you alone in the house?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"That's fine, I'll be here when you are ready. I would love to stay with you."

"Let's go it's dark out so not may people will be out wandering the streets. Now is our only chance."

Nodding they both grabbed the younger ones, held the second youngest hands and made sure that the older ones were next to them, they headed out the school and into the streets.

**Time Skip**

"Alright we can take them a bath or put them to sleep, what do you think Yamaguchi." Hinata said as they set Tsukishima and Kageyama down.

"Put them to sleep, I'm also tired."

"Alright I have four rooms, including mine. We can use my mom's, sister's and the guest room." Hinata said. "Kageyama, Tsukishima you will have to share the guest room. Nishinoya and Tanaka can you share my sister's room, Daichi, Suga, Asahi will get my mom's room since it's the biggest. No complaining."

Walking she showed them which room belong to who. After that being done she went to the room and walked over to where Yamaguchi is sitting at and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Hinata said as she sat next to him.

"Sending the emails, so far I am getting the okay so it's all good." He answered.

"Ah."

Making sure that he sent them all to their parents he closed the laptop and stood up to stretch.

"We should get to bed now, mind if I borrow some clothes for tonight." Yamaguchi said.

"Not really." Hinata said as she led him to his room. "But you know your secret will soon be revealed with all the kids around."

"I know." Yamaguchi sighed.

Entering the room Yamaguchi turned and searched through her closet finding some clothes for him. Hinata was already changing into her light pink shirt and white loose thigh length shorts. Yamaguchi took off his shirt only to reveal bindings on his chest. Unbinding them he threw them aside and let his waist long hair flow freely around her back. Putting on some white dress to sleep in he, or should I say she, got into the available space in the bed and got under the covers.

"Good night Shou-chan."

"Good night Tada-chan."

Yes she knew Yamaguchi was a girl cross dressing as a guy because Tsukishima confused her for one and thought they are annoying.

_'This is going to be a long vacation.' _Hinata thought.

_'How will I be able to hide my gender now? Should I tell them now or wait for them to find out.' _Yamaguchi thought, biting her lip.

* * *

**Please review if you would like me to continue the story. Also how many of you guys are surprised that I did a Female Yamaguchi, I just thought that it fit the role since I will need two, maybe three girls in this fic. I will maybe add Shimizu in the story but I will say that I can't get her personality right.**

**Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: violence, language some OOC, etc. This is also an AU, please keep that in mind if I forgot to mention that I am sorry for the late announcement.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Answers to the reviewers:**

Calico Neko: **Thank you so much and sorry for the wait.**

Simlop: **Thanks and I did decide to continue since I have a lot of favorites, follows and reviews.**

mewmewlover23: **Thanks sorry for the wait.**

Maiden Warrior: **Thank you and I will keep note of Shimizu's personality, sorry for the wait.**

Guest: **Sorry for the wait here's the chapter. thanks for reviewing!**

**Before you go on to read I decided to throw in a special surprised for you guys hope you enjoy it, now onto the story!**

* * *

Hinata was the first one to wake up and got out of bed only to realize there was a small weight on her stomach, looking down she was met with blue hair and a calm sleeping face.

She then felt a tug at her right side of clothes, turning she saw a blushing Yamaguchi. Confused she followed her pointed look only to see a blob of blond hair sleeping on her chest.

Laughing quietly she softly said, "Looks like they sneaked in our room when we were asleep."

"Yes but he's on my chest and when he wakes up he will feel my boobs and find out my secret!" Yamaguchi said as she started to panic.

Hinata got Kageyama off of her then helped her friend and went to go get changed for the day. Once they were done Hinata came out wearing a white shirt and black shorts, Yamaguchi came out wearing the same thing, instead of shorts she had on pants and was also wearing her bindings.

"What are you going to cook for breakfast today Shou?" Yamaguchi said as she sat down at the table.

"Maybe some eggs, bacon and juice?" Hinata said as she took out pans, oil, eggs and the bacon. "Or do you have something else in mind?"

"No thats fine you want me to help." Yamaguchi said as she got up and put her long stands of hair away from her face and washed her hands. "Let's begin!"

As they were cooking Yamaguchi noticed seven pair of eyes on the kitchen door, Suga, Nishinoya and Kageyama in front with Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka and Tsukishima behind them. They all had their eyes on the food, dome were drooling at the smell. Hinata smiled while Yamaguchi let out a small but noticeable one.

"Haha look what the wind blew in." Yamaguchi said as she grabbed the plates and set them on the table, her and Shouyou were going to eat next to the stove since there was no room at the table. "Go ahead and sit down we will be down in a little bit."

"Hai." Was their response as they ran to sit in the table. Daichi sat next to Suga, with Asahi on the other side, Tsukishima sat on the edge with Kageyam across from him, since it was only meant for six people Tanaka and Nishinoya shared a chair.

Hinata and Yamaguchi started to serve them the food one by one giving them the same amount of food. Only the bigger ones, Asahi, Daichi and Suga got a little more.

"Hey why do Suga, Dai and Asahi get mowe food!" Tanaka said with an angry pout on his face.

"They get more food because they are older than you and need more food." Hinata said.

"If you finish your food, and your still hungry, we will give you more." Yamaguchi finished.

"Yay!"

By the time they were almost finished Hinata was washing the pans they used while Yamaguchi went by to serve them more juice. While she was doing that she did not notice the pair of brown eyes following her move, with a blank look on his face. Hinata was almost finished with the dishes that she almost missed the bell.

"Hinata the bell is ringing do you want me to answer it?" Yamaguchi said.

"Ah please, I'm almost done with the pans just a little more scrubbing and I will be done." Hinata said with a determine look on her face, to concentrated on the scrubbing.

"Okay." Yamaguchi left the juice on the table and went to answer the door, humming with each step she took, when she was in front of the door she opened it and smiled at the person on the other side.

"Yes-" Stopping her eyes widen at the person in front of her, the one and only one she never wanted to see in her life.

"Hello there brat." The person said.

Yamaguchi bit her lip, her body began to tremble remembering the abuse it went through with the man in front of her. Seeing this the man smirked, liking the way her body was reacting to him.

"Looks like your body remembers."

"And done!" Hinata said as she put the pan away, looking behind her she saw the kids all lifting their empty plates and bringing them to her, since some couldn't reach the sink due to their height. "Thanks!"

Putting their dishes in the sink she left them for later since she did not want to wash them right now. She just finished going to war with the pans and she dd not want to do that again.

_**BANG**_

_**THUD**_

_**BAM**_

Looking up from the kids to where the noise was coming from she acted quickly, telling the kids to stay still she grabbed a pan from the kitchen and ran out to the front of the house.

"I wonder what's going wrong?" Asahi said.

"Don't know." Daichi said.

"Is someone getting hurt." Suga said.

The others were confused to what was happening.

Hinata came out and saw a man strangling Yamaguchi her feet were off the ground, the man was laughing, Hinata saw red she ran behind him to hit him only to be smacked in the face by the man. She flew to the front of the kitchen door were the kids were located at.

"Ah!"

"Hinata!"

Suga ran to help her only to be stopped by her voice.

"Stop Suga don't come out get everyone away from here. Take them upstairs and lock yourself's in a room." Hinata said but stopped as the man let Yamaguchi fall down and walked over to her fallen body.

"Oh? What's this a bunch of kids." The man said as he looked at the kids faces. "Who knew you two were sluts."

He grabbed Hinata by her hair and lifted her up just like Yamaguchi. Hinata looked into his eyes, pain clearly written in her eyes.

"How about I get a turn? Tadashi first and then you can go second." The man said. He then threw Hinata against the wall almost knocking her out and went to Yamaguchi kicking her in the stomach.

"Gah!" Blood fell on the mans pants as Yamaguchi couched more out.

The kids watched in horror as their friends got hurt, Asahi, Tanaka and Daichi reacted quickly. Tanaka jumped to his back arms around his waist, Daichi jumped and tried to punch him in the face only to miss, but Asahi came up from behind and did the punching for him.

Yamaguchi opened one eye, the other was closed, to see Asahi break the man's nose. The whole room was quiet as the sickening sound of bone breaking filled the room.

"AHH!" The man grabbed his bleeding nose. Then his eyes turned to see Asahi and glared. "You damn brat!"

The man made a grab for him only to be slammed by two bodies. Hinata and Yamaguchi stood up from the floor, they slammed the man to the ground with all their strength.

"YOU BITCH!" The man got up and went for the both of them. Yamaguchi and Hinata were afraid but chose not to show it since they needed to be brave for the kids, their friends. He grabbed Hinata and slammed her to the wall keeping her there. He got his fist into a ready position and pushed forward with all his might aiming it at Yamaguchi.

Said girl closed her eyes waiting for the impact only to never feel it, opening her eyes she saw the man's arm being held back by a hand, looking to her side she gasp as she saw who exactly it was that saved her from the punch. Hinata opened her left eye and saw two figures she didn't recognize, but she was thankful that they saved her.

The man turned and glared at the teen that had his arm in a lock hold. "The fuck are you, brat."

The teen looks sly with narrowed eyes and cat-like pupils, he has a strudy build and is tall. He also has black hair that looks like bed head with fringes on his right side, but the look on his face was scary. Yamaguchi flinched as she saw the look, Hinata was changing colors from tan to blue.

"Let. Her. Go." His voice hissed out the aura around him turned darker and murderous, killing was floating around him. "Now."

The man, in shock, dropped Hinata to the floor. Coughing Hinata grabbed her throat, hand marks on her tan skin. She looked up to see the black-haired teen and then passed to see another one shorter. He has cat-like amber eyes and blonde hair with a little black hair from his roots. Hinata's gaze was hazy she felt like closing her eyes.

"Shoya!" The smaller teen called out running to her. "Don't close your eyes try to keep them open."

Yamaguchi wobbled her way to her, ignoring the blood running down her split lip. "H-Hinata..."

The black-haired teen twisted the mans arm and hit his nerve system, paralyzing him momentary.

The kids ran to their big friends Nishinoya and Tanaka infront with a crying Suga behind them yelling for her to not close her eyes. Asahi, Daichi, Kageyama and Tsukishima ran to the fallen man and kicked the man calling him names and kept kicking. The black-haired teen watched in amusement then turned his attention to his friend and the others.

"Someone call T-Take!" Tanaka said.

"I-I'll call him." Came Asahi's voice as he stopped kicking and went to the nearest phone and dialed the number from his memory. Daichi went to his side leaving the abuse to the first years.

On the other side Yamaguchi had Hinata in a conversation trying to keep her awake with the blonde joining in every so often. Only Yamaguchi started to cough more with small drops of blood in his mouth. Tsukishima came and started at her.

"Your hurting." Was all he said. "Open your mouth."

Yamaguchi opened her mouth and let the small blonde examine her mouth only wincing as her tongue started to sting.

"Just as I thought your tongue is bleeding that's why you are coughing out blood." Tsukishima said as he sat down on her knees without a care in the world. Yamaguchi was shocked but none the less let him rest on her aching legs she let her arms rest on his small body.

"Takeda said he will be here in a couple of minutes." Asahi said.

"So he will be here as fast as he can in the meanwhile do not let either Hianta and Yamaguchi fall asleep."

"Shoya do you know who I am?" The teen said as he lightly slapped her to make sure she will not fall asleep on them. "Shoya."

"Y-Yes," Hinata said as she did her best to not close her eyes. "Y-You're my p-penpal friend. P-Pudding Cat..."

"Yes, thats my pen name, but my real name is Kozume Kenma." Kenma said. "The guys behind me is my friend Kuroo Tetsuro. We came from Nekoma High."

Then there was a noise everyone looked up only to find the man missing from the floor. Yamaguchi immediately counted the kids only for there to be all seven of them.

"Tch he left." Kuroo said.

"Better him alone than him taking one of the kids with him." Yamaguchi said as she lowered her head on the blonde head. _'When will it ever end, Shou-chan.'_

* * *

**How did you guys like your surprise. This is from me to you for waiting patiently for me to update. Also I made a couple of videos for Haikyuu! The first one is, **Haikyuu Choose Me, **the second one is,** HaikyuuLoveless TsukkiHinaKage, **and the third one is, **Haiku! So In Love With Two.

**Please check them out and tell me how you feel about them. **

**Review Please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: violence, language some OOC, etc. This is also an AU, please keep that in mind if I forgot to mention that I am sorry for the late announcement.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Answers to the reviewers:**

_Kuroshiroryuu:_ Thanks for reviewing and its okay, I have stuff I'm bad at. I like meeting new people but just can't talk to them, either they have to be the first to talk to me or something because I'm to damn shy.**  
**

_Anidict13: _**Thank you for reviewing, and sorry about Kageyama not having a bigger part, he was still kicking the man when the others left. Also I was watching the anime and Kenma calls Hinata 'Shoyo' so I was like ah what the hell.**

_TheAwesomeCocoPuff:_ **Yes, I have been wanting to make him into a girl for weeks. And yes Suga will still be mommy even here, no exceptions. Thanks for reviewing!**

_Ca isn't calsium but Calco:_ **Thanks, there will be more fluff between all of them. I also noticed that you changed you name ;)**

_Maiden Warrior:_ **Thanks, happy to know you love the surprise. Also I checked it up and yea you are right, thanks for pointing that out.**

_Natsuki: _**Here it is, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I would like to apologize for the long wait, but here I am, with some fluff.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"Better him alone than him taking one of the kids with him." Yamaguchi said as she lowered her head on the blonde head. 'When will it ever end, Shou-chan.'_

Takeda came rushing to the house, attending to the two and told the others about how they will be fine. Their injuries weren't too bad.

"Just make sure they don't do anything that will hurt them, alright." Takeda said as he walked to the broken door. "I'll come back tomorrow to check up on them."

"Alright." Kenma said as he stayed with Hinata.

"Thanks." Kuroo said as he walked with him to the pieces of wood. When Takeda left he returned to see Yamaguchi, Kenma, and the kids cleaning the messy floor. The orange haired girl was lying on the floor with a black-haired kid next to her. _'I thinks its Hinata and Kage something.'_

Walking over he easily picked her up and looked down at the kid who tried his best to glare at him. Kuroo almost snorted but kept it hidden.

"Where's her room." Kuroo said as he stared down at him.

Kageyama eyed him warily and showed him to her room, glancing back every minute. The stopped at pointed to a door. Kuroo walked in and laid her down on the bed. Kageyama was trying to get on the bed but it was a failure since the bed was higher, the only reason he was able to get on it yesterday was of the help of Tsukishima, although he will never say that out loud.

Kuroo was watching him struggle to get on, he debated on watching him some more or just helping him. If he watched him he would get a good laugh but if he didn't help him Kenma wold be mad and put him on the couch for the rest of the month, it was just the beginning of it too. He went to help him up.

After Kageyama was on the bed he looked at the crescent haired teen and nodded his thanks before pointing to the room as if asking him to please get out. Kuroo got out to help the others clean or to just watch them.

Kenma was picking up the pieces of the wooden door and tossing them into a pile outside the house, he did the same with every other piece of wood. Most of the mess was cleaned up, they only needed to sweep and that will be it.

"Kuroo, we need to buy a new door for Shou-chan." Kenma said as he walked up to him. Kuroo nodded. "Lets go."

Yamaguchi watched them measure the door way then left to a wood store. Looking down to see the kids huddled around her protectively, she smiled.

"Come on, let's go to the living room and watch a movie, Tsukki want to help me make some popcorn?" Yamaguchi said as she led the kids into the living room and brought out blankets to put them on the floor and the others to cover them. Before putting the blankets she moved the couch, and other things to make room for all eleven of them. They were half way through the movie when Kenma and Kurro walked in and started to put the door in, none knowing what to do but decided to try it before calling for help.

Yamaguchi went to the kitchen and prepared two glasses of water for them, taking it to them they nodded and drank it fast before working on the door again. She let them to check on Hinata, knocking she entered and saw Kageyama sleeping in her arms and her on her side facing the door, also sleeping. Smiling she gently closed the door and turned, only to see six small bodies.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Is she going to be alright." Asahi said as he was behind the group.

"She is isn't she." Sugawara asked.

"I-I..." She has no idea what to tell them.

"Guys, of course she is going to be fine!" Nishinoya exclaimed happily.

"Noya's right, guys." Tanaka said.

Everyone turned to look at their leader.

"That's right, Hinata is a strong boy he will be fine." Daichi said.

Yamaguchi smile. she didn't need to say anything for their captain calmed them all down. "Let's all go back and watch the movie ok?"

"'Kay."

"Last one down is a rotten player!" Nishinoya said as he took the lead. Everyone ran after him, not wanting to be the last one.

"No fair!"

"Be careful."

"Cheater."

"Why am I last."

Were heard as five pair of feet ran to the living room. Yamaguchi looked down to the only person who was quiet and not running to the living room.

"Tsukki, is something wrong?" She asked. The kid was looking up at her.

"No." He said. Then he looked away, how should he tell him that he want to be carried. _'I don't know why I feel comfortable in his arms, I just want him to carry me again.'_

Yamaguchi took his silence the wrong way and quickly took him in her arms to check if he was alright. "Are you hurt, did that guy hurt you! Should I call an ambulance!"

Tsukishima shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said hoping to be held like this for a while.

"Oh, ok you scared me for a bit." Yamaguchi said going to put him down on the ground. Tsukishima, seeing this, panicked and did the only think that came across his mind. The next thing surprised them both.

Tsukishima lifted his legs o he won't touch the ground and brought them up to his chest, Yamaguchi was surprised when he did this. She lifted him up and he extended his legs when she tried to put him back on the ground he lifted his legs. This went on for a while before Yamaguchi got the message, he does not want to be put on the ground. Smiling she gladly brought him up to her chest and carried him to the living room where he saw Kuroo and Kenma lying on the floor together with the kids. They were all knocked out sleeping.

She went to turn off the lights, TV and DVD player before going to the other side of the kids and made herself comfortable to sleep. She watched the blond fight the sleep but gave in, so she too let sleep take over.

-Line-

Kageyama heard Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk away, to the living room is what he thought Yamaguchi said. He looked at the sleeping ginger head, worry was all over his face, when will Hinata wake up it better be soon. He moved closer to her before looking up again and moving upwards. Close to her face, blushing he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips before burrying his face on her chest.

Without knowing, Hinata's face changed to one of a smile while Kageyama slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: violence, language some OOC, etc. This is also an AU, please keep that in mind if I forgot to mention that I am sorry for the late announcement. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Answers to the reviewers:**

_It's me. Calico: **I'm glad it was a fan service for you, yes my niece is old enough but she thinks asking others is a bother so she doesn't say it only when we hold he does she not let go, so I figured Kei will be like that! **_

_Anidict13: **Well, you are going to find out in this chapter, and yes I did refer to Hinata as a 'her', you will see in this chapter! All your questions shall be answered. I merely did that to throw some of you readers off, but know you shall know the truth.****  
**_

_Natsuki D: **I appreciate your interest in this story, I will try to update when ever I have time for my fanfiction hobby.**_

_Ouzra anna: **Here's more of Chibi's for A While! I'll do my best t get the next one up soon.****  
**_

_**I would like to thank you all for reviewing the last chapter and hope that you will also review this one.**_

_**Also thanks to all my Favorites, Follows and to those who just read the story and don't do anything. You all are awesome and make me happy!**_

**ALM: I was going to update this earlier but then my teachers decided to put some 'fun' on my week off. He gave me homework, extra credit and told us not to forget my english project. But that's not all so did my Econ teacher giving us homework, project and the community hours. So it all piled up along with my other classes. Seriously, who is that evil to give out homework on my week off and then says, 'Oh, it's all fun don't worry you's have a blast.' I like my english teacher but there are times he makes me want to beat a pole to the ground in frustration.**

** I'm sorry for the long author's rant I needed to get that out somehow. Now then.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Kageyama woke up with a yawn, he then buried his face into two soft round-

_'Wait, soft? Round?' _Kageyama thought. Reaching a small hand he palmed one and grasped it only to freeze. He brought his other hands and did the same only to come to one conclusion, Hinata is not a boy but a girl. To occupied in his thoughts he didn't notice the ginger girl waking up.

Hinata woke up to an uncomfortable feeling on her chest.

_'Damn, I must have left my bindings on by accident.' _She thought. The events from yesterday came and hit her, looking around she noticed that she was in her room. Feeling something move on her chest she looked down and saw that it was Kageyama with his hands on her breasts. Blushing she did what she could only think of.

-Line-

Yamaguchi woke up with Tsukishima on her chest, looking around she smiled. Daichi and Suga were cuddling, while Nishinoya and Tanaka had their arms open and legs also, Asahi had an uncomfortable look on his face as Noya's foot dug into his back. Kenma and Kuroo were sharing a blanket seeing as one of them ended up by the TV .

Getting up she stretched and moved the blond boy so she can get an early start on breakfast. But she needed to stop by the bathroom first to put the bindings on. When she was about to tie the not for it she heard a loud scream and then a thud.

Freezing, she stopped what she was doing and ran to the ginger's room throwing the door open. Eight pair of feet were right behind her.

"SHOU-CHAN!" She yelled.

Brown eyes looked up from the floor. Hinata, having screamed while jumping out of bed and landing on the floor face first. How did they know, she had a floor mark on her face.

Kageyama stared down at both of his hands then back up to the ginger's chest then back down. He then glanced to Yamaguchi, who already put two and two together.

"Oh..."

Tsukishima, who was behind her, pulled on the white strap that was hanging off under her shirt. It came loose fast, Yamaguchi who froze, quickly covered her self with her arms.

"You two have some explaining to do." Daichi said trying to make a scary face but did not succeed. Thou the girls knew better than to laugh or squeal at how adorable he is. "Hurry up and change we will wait outside."

The two girls watched them all leave before turning around to face each other.

"The cats out of the bag." Hinata said.

"Yea, do you still have some of my bras?" Yamaguchi questioned.

"Of course, mine are to small for you so they should be in the drawer next to them." Hinata said as she grabbed a white hoodie and orange mid-thigh shorts. She decided to wear one too since they already knew.

Yamaguchi grabbed a light blue shirt and white shorts. They both walked to the door but neither dared to open the door for fear of Daichi's wrath. Neither of them had parents for one has been neglected and the other's father disappeared for reasons.

"We better get out there." Hinata said as she put her hand on the door handle. Yamaguchi swallowed then nodded, fear could be seen in her eyes. They both stepped out and were met with a glaring chibi, two blushing chibi's, two worried, and the last two were dumbstruck about what was going on. Kenma and Kuroo glanced at each other, knowing not to interfere with the problem.

"Lets talk in your living room Hinata_-chan_." Daichi said. Hinata winced when she heard the second meaning to '-chan'.

Nodding she went to lead them out with Kenma walking next to her and Kuroo next to him. Kenma was talking silently with her, a clear look in his face but if you look really closely you would see worry in his cat-like eyes.

Hinata walked with her eyes down, nodding or shaking her head not speaking at all. When they got to the livingroom Kenma and Kuroo excused themselfs and went to the kitchen saying they will be the ones making food for them while they talked about their problems not wanting to interfere since it was their problems. Daichi nodded in thanks and sat on the couch, everyone following them. Hinata and Yamaguchi kneed down in front of them with their heads down.

It went quiet, no one was saying anything all they did was listen to the pans and movement from the kitchen. After a while Suga spoke.

"Why?" Was all he said.

Hinata and Yamaguchi flinched at the sad voice that sounded betrayed. The taller girl decided to speak for them both.

"Beacause... because we didn't know how to tell you..." Yamaguchi said.

"But..." Asahi tried.

"And we were afraid that you will abandon us." Hinata whispered, but they all heard it.

"Or neglect us." Yamaguchi added.

"So you decided not to say anything at all." Daichi's voice boomed. "To keep us in the dark."

Nishinoya, Tanaka, Tsukishima and Kageyama winced at the loud voice. They never heard him so mad in their lives, he only got angry when they did stupid things but not this kind. Asahi and Suga didn't move because they heard him sound this mad once or twice. Hinata and Yamaguchi lifted their gazes to look at him but then looked back down once they saw his expression.

Angry, sad, confused, and the one that broke them was the look of betrayed that a father will give to his daughter once she broke his trust.

"W-We didn't mean to..."

"We planned on telling you guys."

"When did you?" Suga said. They girls looked up and saw the same expressions but the silver-haired chibi had fresh tears in his eyes threatening to fall down his chubby cheeks any moment.

"We planned to say it to you guys when we were done doing the lab but then this happened." Yamaguchi said. "Then we discussed about when to tell you."

"We chose to do it when you all turned back but we don't know how long that will take." Hinata said. She gripped her shorts while Yamaguchi clasps her hands together on her lap.

It went quiet again.

Kenma and Kuroo were done with the food, they knew the 'talk' was not done so hey waited in the kitchen like good teens.

Daichi was about to say something when a smaller hand than his grabbed his. Looking up he locked eyes with Suga.

_'No more.' _Suga said making sure to keep eye contact.

_'But...' _Daichi went to think more but was yet again interrupted by the smaller silver-haired chibi.

_'No, they look ready to cry.' _Suga thought back with a stern look in his eyes.

_'Fine...' _Daichi thought back with a sigh.

The other chibi's were awed at their communication, they knew about it but were still awed by the fact that they can talk without their voices.

The two girls were trembling, they didn't know what was going on and were too afraid to look up and be met with their betrayed faces. They jumped when Daichi spoke again.

"Is there something else you are hiding from us?" He asked.

"Um, you already know about my dad." Hinata said.

"And mine too." Yamaguchi said.

"So other than that, nothing." They both said.

Nodding he told them to look up at them. When they did he told them the thing they wanted to hear the most.

"I'm not mad, and I'm sure the others aren't, am I right?" He asked, receiving nods he continued. "But we are disappointed in you both."

The two tried their best to no look away.

"Just make sure it never happens." Daichi said.

Yamaguchi and Hinata looked at him, tears falling from their eyes.

"Come here." He said.

That did the trick for they both jumped him squishing his small body between them and crying.

Suga smiled, Tanaka and Nishinoya joined the hug while Asahi was yelling at them to be careful and Tsukishima and Kageyama sat their with Suga not knowing what to do. That was until Suga shoved them both down and then dragged Ashai down with him. The girls ended up being on the floor with all the kids on top of them giggling or blushing.

A thought struck the two girls, is that how it feels to talk to a dad when they did something bad?

-Line-

Kenma watched Kuroo put his ear on the door that led to the living room. Kuroo, after hearing the laughter got away from the door and went to sit down next to his boyfriend.

"Looks like they are done." Kuroo said as he wrapped an arm around Kenma. "I hear them laughing so I guess everything went well."

Kenma sighed, relieve showed in his eye. Kuroo kissed his head, slowly traveling down to his neck where he started to bite.

"Kuroo, not here." Was all Kenma said.

"Damn, so close."

* * *

**So, not much action for certain chibis. Please tell me if I made any mistakes, it will help me improve.**

**Close to 2000 words, I'm getting their!**

**Please review~**


End file.
